


A Lovely Night

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Series: La La Land/AC AU [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Read knowing that there is a Shirley Templar in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar
Summary: Forced to go to a stuffy work event that you don't enjoy, Shay tries to make your night a bit lovelier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The first installment in the La La Land/AC AU, please note that this is a variation in the scene and the music. Think of this as a song fic, but with a twist.

The moment you walk into the restaurant, you hate it. The stuffiness, the artificial looks and sounds of the patrons irritated you to no end. However, the only redeeming qualities of the night were the open bar and the jazz musicians playing in the background.

You watch as the last rays of sun dip down, trying to reflect as much as it could on the multiple glass windows as it falls below the horizon as you sip on a Shirley Templar. Your feet ache for their release from the toe-clenching heels you forced yourself to wear as your eyes search for the nearest seat. You manage to find one at the bar and sit down as quick as you could before ordering a drink.

“What a pleasant surprise. Wasn’t expecting you here tonight, lass.” A familiar Irish accent greets your ears and you smile into your drink.

“Shay.” You nod as you finish your drink.

“Y/N.” He responds and you finally turn to your right to see the dark haired man smirking at you.

“What’s on your mind right now, Cormac?” You inquire as you wave the bartender down.

“Just wonderin’ why you’re here tonight. You seem to enjoy being alone on a Friday night.” Shay answers and you can only raise an eyebrow at his statement. He wasn’t wrong but you weren’t about to admit that.

“You don’t know me. Not that enough to know my interests, hobbies and the like.” You reply as you try to relax to whatever jazz piece the musicians were playing at the moment.

“You always take the same route home except when Melanie Lemay asks you to stay late to complete menial tasks that she could easily finish herself, your favourite coffee is a medium caramel latte from the nearby Starbucks and you look like you want to punch every person in this restaurant.” He points out and you want to smash the glass in your hand and run out. How did he notice all of these little things about you when you knew he barely saw you on a normal work day? Him, a man who would normally speak only a few words to everyone except when he was around an apparent inner circle of high up Abstergo officials.

“Are you stalking me, Mr. Cormac?” You ask in an inquiring tone as you tried to keep the fear out of your voice.

“No. You just make it too easy.” He replies and you attempt to keep a passive face as you finish off your second drink for the evening.

“And here I thought you were going to be romantic in your polyester suit,” You fake sigh. “But I suppose we’re all disappointed at some point in life. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

You try to stand up but Shay takes a hold of your hand and you want to rip your arm out of his grip but you know it would be futile.

“And where do you think you’re going, lass?” He asks and you want to raise a scene to get away from him.

“Away from you.” You answer and he laughs lowly to himself.

“Most women wouldn’t mind spending their evening at a rooftop restaurant that has a perfect view of the city and a man willing to accompany them.” Shay tells you and you scoff.

“First of all, you didn’t take me here. I came by myself. Second of all, I don’t think we have anything at all.” You cross your arms as Shay lets go of your arm.

“Well then, what a waste of a lovely night, because you’re the only person in the entire company I would even think of asking out to an event like this.” He states and you want to drop your purse.

“I didn’t even think I was your type. And besides I would’ve made the move and called you to take me here tonight.” You manage to say.

‘ _Even though we work for the same company and are probably made to go to a few of these stuffy events._ ’ You think.

“But you would’ve called?” Shay inquires cheekily and you want to roll your eyes at him but he takes your hand and leads you away from the bar and onto the outdoor balcony and invites you to sit next to him on the couch that seems to be conveniently planted there.

“So did you plan this out? To catch me outside of work and try to woo me?” You ask as you play with your nails and cross your legs as best you could in your ill-fitting blue dress, too tired to even try fighting with Shay anymore.

“Is it working?” He smirks as he inches himself a little closer towards you.

“Frankly, I’m feeling nothing.” You reply.

“Is that so?” Shay remarks as you eye him cautiously.

“Or it could be less than nothing.” You add as an afterthought and you look over to see that his smirk has not yet died out at your rebuttals.

“Good to know. So we can both agree?” He asks and you nod.

“What a waste of a lovely night.” You affirm and the two of you sit on the couch for a while until the music in the restaraunt begin to grow in volume and Shay offers you a hand.

“Care to dance?” He inquires and you raise a skeptical eyebrow at his action. “To save this wasted lovely night.”

“Alright.” You take his hand and the two of you begin to sway in time to the music. Eventually, you find yourself burying yourself in the fabric of Shay’s suit as he slightly tightens his grip on your hand.

“It’s wool.” He says and you raise your head slightly to face him.

“Pardon?” You question and he tips his chin towards you.

“The suit. It’s made of wool, not polyester.” Shay corrects and you can’t help but laugh.

“Mm. God forbid that you wear anything but the best.” You reply and he dips you as the music begins to die down.

“And God forbid that you wear nothing but those high heels on your feet.” He responds and you grimace.

Shay notices the expression on your face and motions for you to sit down again as he takes the heels off your feet and tosses them aside.

“Better?” He asks and you could only nod in response as he helps you up again and you resume dancing but this time to the tune Shay’s whistling near your ear. The two of you keep on swaying as the moon begins to find its place in the inky sky and the stars shine against the darkness.

“Stay with me tonight. At my apartment.” Shay insists and you look at him in surprise.

“What?” You blink in surprise.

“It’s gettin late, lass. Don’t think you would wanna walk or drive home with the amount of alcohol you’ve had.” He explains and you give him a deadpan look.

“I’ve only had two.” You remind him.

“And I’ve had none. Just stay with me tonight, love.” Shay replies and you find yourself nodding in agreeance. He grins in response and tips your chin upwards to plant a kiss on your lips as his hand once more touches your back gently. You lean into the kiss and place your hands on his chest as Shay holds you closer to his body. The two of you only separate when you see a few people staring and shaking their heads. You opt for holding hands as Shay leads you through the slowly thinning crowd.

“Was this really a waste of a night?” You inquire as the two of you leave the restaurant and he gives you a low laugh in response.

”Not anymore.” Shay replies and you can’t help but smile slightly at that.


End file.
